Slender Theory Rewrite
by Manifested Earth
Summary: This is the rewrite of my first fanfic. The story centers around our protagonist, Isaac Drake, who for reasons unknown has found himself the target of the Slender Man. While being pursued, Isaac is sent to the Sly Cooper universe where he will become stronger and try to find the answers he seeks. Will he survive or get dragged off never to be seen again? Please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I've decided to start rewriting my story now. For a little while, I tried to find a couple of beta readers to help me out with the story, but I haven't really had any luck so I just decided to start anyways. The rewrite will be a bit different from the original and will have a darker atmosphere.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slender Man or Sly Cooper, but I do own Isaac and every other OC.

Thanks to Paradichloricbenzene for looking at the story. He got caught up with college, but he did give me some advice that let me think through my story more clearly.

Chapter 1: Beware Unmarked Boxes

It was a cold Friday night in the month of March and a young man was currently sitting at his computer playing games and messing around on the internet in general. It had been snowing outside for some time now so he avoided going outdoors and it didn't look like it would let up anytime soon.

The young man's name was Isaac Drake and he was 20 years old.

Standing at the height of 6'2", Isaac was in decent shape. He wasn't fat nor was he thin but rather situated comfortably in the middle with a little bit of muscle. He had medium length brown hair and a goatee that he wanted to grow out and develop more.

One of his most interesting features was that Isaac possessed forest green eyes that seemed to glow whenever one looked at them.

Isaac was currently wearing a pair of blue jeans along with a brown belt and a black t-shirt with Pink Floyd written on the front. On his feet, he wore a pair of gray tennis shoes with white socks. To complete his ensemble, Isaac had a patchwork Donegal on top of his head which happened to be his favorite hat out of his small collection.

His room was the only one upstairs and it reflected his personality very well. Isaac had a couple of bookcases that held books ranging from adventure to horror to science fiction. Along the walls, there were a few band posters of groups such as Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin and The Beatles. There were also a few gaming systems under his television like the 360 and the PS3 and he had a number of games for each of them.

On the computer screen, Isaac had Pink Floyd's _Dark Side of the Moon_ album pulled up which he was listening to through a pair of black headphones. Along with it, Isaac was simultaneously playing _Slender: The Eight Pages_. He thought it was a fine game, but it definitely wasn't the scariest thing that he had ever played or seen.

What prompted him to play it was the note lying on his bed that he had found a few days ago.

Back on Tuesday, Isaac had just returned from campus at around 2PM. He was going for a bachelor's degree in both computer and electrical engineering. Isaac found computers to be interesting, but his main interest was in the arts and coming up with ideas for stories. The main reason Isaac went into these fields was because a friend of his convinced him to do so. Isaac also needed the money and wasn't sure if he could make it in the world by going into the arts.

Getting back on topic, Isaac found an envelope taped to the front door after he walked up from his car. There was no address or stamp on it and was entirely blank except for the word "**OPEN**" which was written in black ink.

Isaac opened it after stepping inside and found a note that had **The** **Operator Symbol** on it in red ink. Underneath it, there was a short message that read, "**FOUND YOU**."

Upon seeing this, Isaac thought that one of his two roommates was messing with him. He later showed the note to them, but they simply told him that neither of them had placed it there. Isaac wasn't sure if they were telling the truth but decided it wasn't a big deal and just moved on.

Back to the present, Isaac currently had 7 of the 8 pages and was heading towards the bathroom. He had failed a few times before he had gotten to this point, but Isaac was persistent and he wasn't going to let this game beat him.

Searching the bathroom, Isaac found the final note after a brief moment. The note read, "Don't look…or it takes you."

While he was glad that he completed the game, Isaac had actually thought on these words and had come up with a theory pertaining to them.

**The Slender Theory** basically says that as long as you haven't looked at the Slender Man and continue not to then he can't get you. This theory also works if you're blind. Keeping your eyes closed is also a good way of protecting yourself against him. If you've seen him then this doesn't work anymore and you're fair game.

Now, Isaac wasn't an expert on all things Slender Man, but he did know a few things.

For instance, Isaac knew that the Slender Man originated from a photoshop contest on the Something Awful Forums back on June 8th, 2009. He was aware of some of the Slender Man's abilities such as _"__**Slender Walking**__"_ and _"__**The Sickness**__"_ and he knew of some of the different **ARGs** covering him on YouTube such as **TribeTwelve **and **MarbleHornets**.

Isaac, however, had only seen a few of these videos.

Then there were the dumber theories which were really more of a joke. The two that Isaac remembered are that the Slender Man comes after you because he either wants $20 dollars or because he wants his notes back.

Isaac was a little surprised that he hadn't seen this idea pop up anywhere else and was glad that it was original to him.

The theory was also influenced by other stories that Isaac had read or heard of in his life. One of them was some type of creature from Japanese folklore, but he couldn't remember which one it was at the moment.

Isaac had mainly thought it up out of boredom during his free time, but he still felt that it held some interest. Of course, there would be no way to test this as the Slender Man wasn't real.

He walked his character out of the bathroom and he waited for the Slender Man to show up. Unfortunately, before he did, the power in his house was knocked out and everything became dark.

"Ah dammit," Isaac cursed as he pulled off his headphones. "Well at least I beat it before that happened. It would have been a lot worse had I gone through that for nothing."

Isaac then stood up from his chair and walked over to his bedroom window.

Looking outside, Isaac saw that not only did his house lose power but so did the rest of the neighborhood. The street lights had also been knocked out and he was unable to make out any lights in the distance like he was normally able to.

Blaming it on the snow, Isaac reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone. On the main screen, the time read 9:03 PM. Isaac didn't feel too tired, but he decided to try to go to sleep anyways as there really wasn't much else for him to do now.

Isaac then kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed. Being as cold as it was, Isaac decided to leave his clothes on. It took him a few minutes, but he was eventually able to get to sleep.

3 hours later…

Isaac awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating. While rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Isaac reached over and saw that it was just past midnight. On the screen, there was a message that simply read, "Prepare for departure."

Deciding to disregard this, Isaac walked to the window once more to see if any power had returned. When he looked outside, Isaac noticed that something was off.

While it was harder to see with the power off, Isaac felt that he still should have been able to look around the neighborhood due to the snow. At this point, however, all he could see was darkness as if he was staring into the abyss.

"_That's kind of strange,"_ _Isaac thought as he walked towards his dresser._ "_I wonder if the party David and Keith went to lost power as well."_

Searching through the drawers, Isaac pulled out a grey flashlight and turned it on. He then popped his shoes back on and pocketed his phone and he opened his bedroom door and walked down the stairs.

Back at his window, a blank face briefly appeared before vanishing into the darkness.

At the base of the stairs, the living room stood to his left with the kitchen next to it and the dining room ahead of him. Behind him and to his right, there was a hallway which led to the other bedrooms while the front door stood next to him.

Isaac, not being able to see outside, chose to peak into the other rooms to see if his friends had returned yet.

He started with Keith's room which was the first door on the left, but all he found was just a mess that had been left behind. The next room was David's and when Isaac approached the door he found a note telling him to enter.

Inside, Isaac looked around and saw that David wasn't back yet either, but he did find something that caught his attention.

On David's bed, there was a VHS tape with a note on it that simply read, "WATCH."

Isaac recalled that there was an old TV in the attic that had a built-in VHS player and that it was the only VHS player in the house.

Isaac scratched his head. _"Why didn't he just use a blank DVD disc or better yet tell me what he needed to?" _Isaac thought. _"There aren't even any outlets in the attic and I don't know which box the TV is in or if it even still works. The power is also out so it would be pointless for me to find it."_

Isaac suddenly heard a sound that was like a mix between a scream and a roar. He jumped the moment he heard it and the sound was strong enough to shake the house.

"Holy shit," Isaac said in a low voice. "What in the hell was that?"

He felt his phone vibrate again and he saw that he had received another text message which read, "Don't look outside. Go upstairs."

"_It would be very stupid for me to look outside after hearing that." _Isaac thought as he went back to the stairs. _"I really hope this all turns out to be a prank."_

Right as his foot hit the first step, there was a loud pounding on the front door as if someone was trying to break it down. Isaac raced up the stairs upon hearing this and he slammed his door shut behind him and locked it.

"_It's a good thing the attic is connected to my room."_

Isaac walked through his bathroom and entered the attic. Inside, to his mild surprise, Isaac saw that someone had set up the white television for him on a wooden table which had an extension cord running from it into the darkness. On the floor in front of the TV, there was a small cardboard box.

Despite the power being off, Isaac tried turning it on and it came to life. He then popped in the VHS tape and waited a few seconds for the video to start. Once it started, the screen turned black and instructions appeared in white letters which read:

the box.

into the box.

't stop looking into the box.

Isaac stepped over to the front of the box so he was facing the TV and tried to pick the box up. He soon found that no matter how hard he tried that he wouldn't be able to lift it. Isaac looked back at the screen and saw that it remained unchanged.

Isaac took a deep breath and exhaled. "I just know something bad is going to happen."

He slowly and carefully placed his hands on the box and opened the top before he quickly jumped back. Seeing that nothing happened, Isaac looked inside and he couldn't even see a bottom, just pure darkness.

"_It's like something from the SCP Foundation."_

Isaac didn't notice it, but the words on the screen changed. They now read, "Have a nice trip."

The words then disappeared and the screen changed from a black to a bright white. The light coming from the TV quickly grew brighter until it became blinding and it let out a pulse like a heartbeat which caused Isaac to become dizzy when it hit him. Isaac could also feel his body growing numb.

Isaac wasn't sure what was going on, but he was positive he saw something move within the box. He then heard what sounded like the front door being broken down followed by someone or something rushing up the stairs.

Before whatever it was could get to him, a hand shot up from the darkness and grabbed ahold of Isaac's face. Normally he would be more frightened by something like this, but Isaac felt kind of high at this point due to whatever the TV had done to him. The hand pulled him into the box until he completely disappeared and the box folded in on itself until it was gone as well.

The number three appeared on the TV screen and it quickly counted down to zero right as whatever was coming after Isaac burst into the attic. "Goodbye" is what the screen read as an explosion then went off which consumed both the being and the house in its entirety.

Somewhere…

Isaac groggily opened his eyes and slowly brought a hand to his head as he felt a headache coming on. It wasn't even five seconds after that that he quickly turned over and barfed up his dinner from earlier.

Once he was finished, Isaac wiped away the vomit from his chin and took a look around.

"_Sunflowers?" Isaac asked himself as he tried to get a grip on things. "I guess all of that really happened. I feel pain so I know this isn't a dream plus it's too realistic anyways."_

Isaac slowly pushed himself upwards and tried to stand. He soon found this to be futile as he was too weak in the legs and he realized that he wasn't going to be walking anytime soon.

"I guess I'll just lie here then."

A few minutes passed before he heard a deep voice speak to him through his mind.

"**This is going to hurt."**

Before Isaac could voice a response, he felt a tingling in his back that quickly turned into excruciating pain as four tendrils burst forth from it. It was like being stabbed repeatedly with a hot knife.

"Ah fuck!" Isaac yelled before he started breathing heavily. "That hurt so damn bad. I'm surprised I didn't bite my tongue off."

The tendrils that shot from him soon turned into a mode of transportation as Isaac was turned upright. As he was lifted, Isaac legs were left dangling a couple feet off the ground. From his new vantage point, Isaac could make out a two-story house a short distance away and saw that he was somewhere in the countryside at night.

"**Move"**

At the voice's command, the tendrils started moving forward which caused Isaac to head towards the house. Rather than going to the front door, Isaac was taken around to the opposite side and placed to where he wouldn't be spotted if someone were to step outside.

"_I really hope I get some answers later," thought Isaac._

Isaac's attention was suddenly caught by a loud crash, some shouting and the sound of gunfire. The whole thing only lasted for a minute before all of the noise stopped. Willing to take the risk, Isaac tried to move towards the nearby window to take a look inside. Thankfully, the tendrils listened to him and put him into position.

Through the window, Isaac saw what was just a short moment ago a beautiful living room. Now, however, there were bullet holes in the walls, floor and ceiling, all of the furniture was smashed and in the center of the room lied the corpses of two anthropomorphic raccoons.

"_This situation feels very familiar."_

Before he could think more on this, the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. From the window, Isaac saw an anthropomorphic panda and bulldog who were soon joined by a crocodile, a frog wearing a top hat and a large metal owl.

"_What was the name of that game?" Isaac asked himself. "I can't think straight with all of this crap going on and I still feel a bit dizzy from earlier."_

The frog then held up a book and each of the five proceeded to take a piece of it leaving only the bookbinding.

Behind them, Isaac noticed movement from a nearby closet and saw a head poke out as the door cracked open. The head belonged to a small raccoon that looked to be the age of 8 if Isaac's guess was accurate. He wore a blue short-sleeved shirt with a yellow collar and blue shoes.

"_Man this is ridiculous," thought Isaac as he hoped the kid wouldn't be spotted. "I'm in Sly Cooper…well…at least I'm not somewhere worse."_

Unfortunately, Sly opened the door a bit too far which Muggshot happened to notice and he was soon grabbed and pulled out of the closet to the others.

"Hey boss, look at what I just found." Muggshot practically shouted as he held up Sly for the rest to see. "Da brat was hiding in the closet."

"I can see that." Clockwerk responded in his robotic voice. He could feel his patience wearing thin. "Bring him here."

Muggshot brought him over and positioned Sly's head to where he was staring right into Clockwerk's eyes. Sly soon found that he had trouble moving and that he was unable to look away.

"If it isn't *****'s offspring, the last of the Cooper line." Clockwerk said staring his villainous speech. "How truly pathetic it is for such a long line of thieves to have come this far only to meet its end at my talons. Then again, one cannot challenge perfection."

"_I haven't played the games in a while, but I'm pretty sure this isn't how things are supposed to play out." Isaac thought with worry. "As far as I remember, Clockwerk is supposed to leave Sly alive due to his own arrogance. I don't even think Sly is supposed to see Clockwerk until their showdown at the end of the first game."_

Clockwerk turned his head away, freeing Sly from his paralyzing stare, and made for the door. Before he left, he stopped and gave one last order, "Finish him."

Outside, Isaac was starting to feel weird and his vision grew blurry once more as he watched Muggshot raise a gun to Sly's head. Before blacking out, Isaac could barely make out a noise that soon grew in volume. _"Is that static?"_

With the barrel against Sly's head, Muggshot said, "Nighty night ya brat."

Before he could pull the trigger, the electricity in the house was suddenly knocked out and all of the light bulbs burst into pieces. This caught the four of them off guard and Muggshot pulled the gun away from Sly's head so he could deal with whatever was going on while the rest of them looked around the room.

Isaac appeared behind Muggshot and took Sly from his grasp while simultaneously breaking both his right wrist and his gun. It took a few seconds for Muggshot to notice what happened, but time soon caught up with him and he cried out in pain. Isaac placed Sly on his back before proceeding to kick Muggshot in the head which knocked him out.

From there, Isaac slammed his foot into Sir Raleigh's face which sent him to the other side of the room and punched Panda King in the stomach causing him to double over.

Mz. Ruby then conjured a spell and she looked around until she spotted a tall, dark figure which couldn't have belonged to any of the Fiendish Five. She shot the spell at Isaac, but Isaac dodged it with ease and the blast hit a curtain which started a fire.

With light now spilling into the room, the three of them finally saw what was attacking them and the sight they beheld frightened them. In front of the fire, all they could see of Isaac was a figure completely covered in darkness that was taller than all of them. It had eight limbs and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. It was like they were looking at a demon straight from hell.

Isaac then pointed at them and in an inhuman voice spoke, "_gooOO __**NOW!**_"

Once they heard that, Mz. Ruby conjured up more of her magic and teleported all of them out of there to safety. Isaac then appeared outside the house and he shook his head as his vision cleared.

"What the hell happened?" Isaac asked as he rubbed his head.

He then turned and saw that Sly's house was on fire. "And I ask myself again. What the hell happened?"

Isaac then noticed something shift on his back and he turned his head to see Sly clinging to him. Fortunately, Sly wasn't awake as what happened inside had been too much for him to deal with. Isaac didn't want Sly to see what he actually looked like. He started pacing back and forth as he tried to handle the situation.

"In the game, Sly was left at the town orphanage but I don't know which direction the town is in." Isaac muttered. "I could contact the police but they probably have a different number than back home and I don't think it would turn out well if I was spotted."

Isaac continued this for about 5 minutes before he heard police sirens in the distance. Feeling that Sly would be okay, Isaac took him off his back and set him on the ground. He then bolted and hid in the sunflower field where he had started. From there, Isaac watched as firefighters managed to put the fire out, but it soon became clear that no one would be living in that house again.

Isaac also saw a couple Interpol officers search the area and when they found Sly they carried him away to one of the ambulances.

"_This has been one hell of a night." Isaac thought before realizing something. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"_

"**You'll find out."**

Isaac then conked out in the field before he disappeared once more.

Notes

**The Operator Symbol**: It is a circle with an "X" drawn through it. It hasn't been shown what it represents or what its function is except that it is connected to the Slender Man in some way.

**Slender Walking**: A term used to describe Slender Man's apparent teleportation, appearing and disappearing at will. As the Slender Man is rarely seen walking, it can be expected that Slender Walking is his primary means of transportation and stalking people.

**The Sickness**: An apparent sickness that consists mostly of coughing fits and coughing up blood, along with occasional nausea, paranoia, vomiting and extreme exhaustion due to encountering and being stalking by the Slender Man. There are other symptoms aside from these.

**ARGs**: Alternate Reality Games are interactive storytelling devices that make use of the real-world interaction devices and media to add realism in order to help tell a story, which may be altered by 'participant' action.

Please make sure to leave a review. If you notice any mistakes or ways in which I can improve then please let me know. I'd still like to find some beta readers so if anyone is interested then contact me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The credit for the cover image goes to 'stache from the radbrostache tumblr. I found the image on the ask-slycooper tumblr and it was the only image I could find with both the Slender Man and Sly Cooper in it. I'm glad she let me use it. It's a pretty cool image.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slender Man or Sly Cooper, but I did create Isaac and every other OC.

Chapter 2: I Never Saw Myself as a Tattoo Guy

The rustling of leaves could be heard as a gust of wind blew down the path. A full moon was out from which light shone through the branches of the trees and there was a thick fog that kept most of the path from view. Hidden within the fog, there laid a sleeping Isaac who was just now waking up.

Opening his eyes, Isaac pushed himself off the forest floor and due to the fog could only see a few feet ahead. _"I wonder how many times this is going to happen?"_ Isaac thought as he looked around. All he could see was a path that stretched both ways into the distance and a bunch of trees with black leaves. _"I really hope I'm not where I think I am."_

Standing up, Isaac tried to think of which way to go when he felt his phone vibrate. On it, there was a text message which he assumed was from the same person that read, "Go to the right."

Not really knowing where to go himself, Isaac followed the message and headed down the path to his right.

As he walked, Isaac kept looking at each of the trees to see if he could spot any notes, but hadn't seen any yet. He also hadn't seen any buildings, vehicles or much of anything else that stood out from the rest of the forest. Isaac still felt nervous but not seeing any of those had put him somewhat at ease.

From memory, Slender Man seemed like he liked to mess around with his victims before he killed them, absorbed them or whatever he did with them. Since that didn't appear to be the case this time, Isaac thought that Slender might not have been the one that brought him there.

Isaac, after having walked a ways, found that the fog was starting to clear, but only slightly, and with it more of the path was revealed to him. Rather than just one straight path, Isaac now saw that it had split into five with two paths branching off to the sides of the one he was following.

His phone vibrated again and he received another text message telling him to take the path farthest to his right. Isaac followed the message once again and went off in that direction.

This path, in contrast to the one before, didn't seem to go on forever and it eventually came to an end at a large pond.

Behind him, Isaac suddenly heard the sound of twigs snapping and he could feel the earth shift. He turned around and he saw that the trees had either moved or been moved to keep him from turning back.

Isaac turned back towards the pond and he saw that there were now stepping stones which he could use to continue onwards. On both sides of them, a thick fog had arisen that resulted in a corridor being formed.

It was at this point that Isaac wished the path kept going instead of this as he had a fear of water.

Isaac wasn't afraid of something like taking a bath or get into a swimming pool, but he was afraid of going into the ocean at the beach or getting into a boat on a lake or pond. A large part of it actually had to do with the unknown and what lurked beneath the surface, but there was more to it than that.

Isaac tried to step forward onto the first stone, but hesitated and pulled his foot back. So far he had been all right yet he still held the belief that one could only go so far before something bad happened.

"_Why did it have to be water?" Isaac asked himself in irritation. "I know that something is lurking in there."_

Steeling himself, Isaac stepped onto the first stone and quickly made his way from one stone to the next while making sure not to slip and fall in.

As he jumped off the last stone, the fog cleared enough to show that Isaac was now standing on a ring-shaped stone platform. The thick fog from before remained at its exterior making sure nothing could be seen and in the middle of it was a smaller pool of pitch black water.

If one looked at it from overhead, they would clearly see an eye looking back at them.

The stepping stones sank back into the pond and the corridor was filled in. This, however, went unnoticed by Isaac as he was busy staring at something he had found.

Next to the pool, there was a table with another TV on it except this one had a DVD player with it instead of a slot for a VHS tape. The slot on the player was open and when Isaac approached it he saw that a disc was already in it. On the label, there was a title that read "PoC 1/1" along with a strange symbol underneath it that Isaac had never seen before.

"_**SCP-315**__?"_

Isaac, after thinking for a moment, closed the slot and turned on the television as he waited for it to begin.

Once it started, a well-furnished living room appeared with a chair in the center. Sitting in the chair was a Caucasian male (**SCP-315-1**) who looked to be around forty years old. He had short, brown hair and light, green eyes and was clean-shaven. The man wore a dark gray suit with a white undershirt and a red tie. He also had on a pair of black business shoes.

**Drake: **Uh hi.

**SCP-315-1:** Hello.

**Drake:** Are you SCP-315-1?

**SCP-315-1:** I've been called that.

**Drake: **If you really are then we shouldn't be able to converse with each other.

**SCP-315-1: **Why do you say that?

**Drake: **I've read up on you before and the SCP wiki said that all of the discs, from both your set and the others, had already been watched.

**SCP-315-1: **You really shouldn't believe everything you hear or read though I suppose that that might have been true at one point.

**Drake: **What do you mean?

**SCP-315-1: **What do you think I mean?

**Drake: **Never mind, I'll think about it later. Can you tell me where I am?

**SCP-315-1:** You are currently on **The Path of Black Leaves** or rather one of its paths.

**Drake: **If that's the case, then shouldn't I have seen the Slender Man by now?

**SCP-315-1: **Not necessarily. Remember that not everything in life you've read is accurate.

**Drake: **Okay. Can you tell me why I'm here?

**SCP-315-1: **You're being hunted.

**Drake: **By the Slender Man.

**SCP-315-1: **Yes

**Drake: **Why?

**SCP-315-1: **It could be because you got away or it could be that he wants you as a **proxy** or maybe it's something entirely different. Who knows?

**Drake: ***Sigh.* Can't you just tell me.

**SCP-315-1: **Don't worry about it too much for right now. You'll find the answers you seek one day. Just know that you won't be flying blind.

**Drake: **I thought you were supposed to answer every question asked of you.

**SCP-315-1: **I did. It just wasn't the one you were looking for.

**Drake: **Can you tell me how to get out of here?

**SCP-315-1: **That's simple. Just approach the black pool of water and stick your right arm in.

**Drake: **How will that get me out of here?

**SCP-315-1: **Why don't you go find out.

Isaac stepped away from the television and up to the pool. Staring into it, he couldn't help but feel that it was going to be a repeat of the box from back at his house. Isaac slowly lied down and rolled up his sleeve wondering whether or not this was a good idea.

"Ah fuck it."

Isaac plunged his arm into the water and the moment he did it started to bubble as if it were boiling. Steam rose from the pool and Isaac could feel heat coming from it yet strangely his arm didn't hurt. Once the water stopped bubbling, Isaac pulled his arm out and he saw that he now had a black band on his arm just short of his wrist.

"_That's kind of neat I guess."_

Isaac then turned his head towards the TV. "It's funny. I honestly thought that something was going to drag me in."

**SCP-315-1: **Who said you were wrong?

A tendril quickly rose from the water and wrapped itself around Isaac. With that happening, Isaac only had one thing to say.

"Well shit."

He was then pulled into the pool and everything started to disappear from view.

**SCP-315-1: **We'll meet again.

Later…

Isaac shot upright as water rained down on him from above. Looking around, he saw that he was lying in a bathtub with the showerhead on overhead. Isaac reached forward and turned the water off and sat there thinking of what to do next.

"**Did you have a nice nap?" the voice asked causing Isaac to jump.**

"_I thought I had heard a voice before," _Isaac thought before replying. "I guess. Things are happening way too fast right now and I'm assuming that you're not going to answer any of my questions."

"**I'll answer some of them, but I'll only tell you the things that I feel you need to know." The voice responded. "Before that however, I have a surprise for you."**

Isaac sighed. "I'm starting to get really tired of surprises. Can't you just tell me what it is?"

"**Better than that, I'll show you." The voice was filled with humor. "Go look in the mirror."**

Isaac listened to his words and got up out of the tub. Before looking at his reflection, Isaac stopped and asked a question he felt should be asked, "I'm not going to get dragged through the mirror to another dimension am I?"

"**No you're done with that for now. I do however have a question for you."**

"What is it?"

"**If you could be any animal, what would you be?" The voice asked.**

"Why are you asking me…that…huh," Isaac spoke as he turned to see his reflection.

In the mirror, Isaac saw a gray wolf with blue eyes. The wolf was a few inches taller than Isaac was at 6'5" and he had wild hair the same color as his fur going down the back of his head behind his ears to his shoulders. The area around his muzzle and front of his torso were white in color as were the inner parts of his ears and his arms going from his upper arm past the elbow to his hands.

Isaac raised his hand and waved at the mirror and saw the wolf do the same. He then looked down at his hand and saw that it was covered in white fur and that he had black claws. Behind him, there was a gray tail with a white underside.

He continued to check himself out for a few more minutes. "Strangely I'm okay with this." Isaac said. At least, he felt, that this wouldn't be detrimental to his health and wasn't as scary as running into Slender would be.

"**You know most people would be very unsettled by something like this and would be crying by now." The voice stated.**

"Well I'm not most people and the sooner I accept something the sooner I can deal with it," Isaac replied. "Plus, from what SCP-315-1 told me, I'm being hunted and I'd much rather be here than back home where Slendy could get me."

"**That's understandable," The voice said. "By the way, once you're done admiring yourself, you should head downstairs. Breakfast is ready."**

"All right."

When he was finished, Isaac stepped out of the bathroom, after having shed his shirt due to it being wet, and walked to the closet. Thankfully, Isaac found that it was already full of things for him to wear.

He picked out and changed into a blue, short-sleeved, button-down shirt that was open at the front showing a plain white, sleeveless shirt underneath. Along with it, Isaac threw on another pair of blue jeans and this is where he had trouble.

With him now having a tail, Isaac spent a few minutes trying to get it through the hole in the back of his pants.

"_Maybe this is why a lot of male anthros don't wear pants."_

Isaac eventually managed to get his pants on and with it he wore a pair of gray running shoes just like the ones he had on before except bigger. He also decided not to wear his Donegal and left it in his room.

Heading downstairs to the kitchen, Isaac looked at the clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was 8:30 AM. He found a generous spread of food that could easily feed a family of five. It consisted of toast, oatmeal, eggs, pancakes and pretty much any other breakfast food that one would normally find.

"Don't you think this is all a bit much?" Isaac asked knowing full well he wouldn't be able to eat all of it.

"**It may seem like it at first, but once you start you should be able to finish it all without a problem." The voice answered. "It has also been awhile since you've eaten anything and you becoming too hungry would present a great danger to everyone else."**

"How's that?"

"**Just start eating," The voice said. "I'll explain as you're doing so."**

Isaac sat down at the table and grabbed some toast as he started consuming everything. At first he didn't feel too bad, but after the first few bites he soon realized just how hungry he actually was.

Right after he finished off the eggs, Isaac asked, "So how is it that going hungry presents a problem aside from starving to death?"

"**It has to do with that black band you had placed on your arm earlier," The voice answered. "I could explain how it all works, but it would take a long time to go through everything so I'll give you the short version. The band basically gives you the ability to use powers similar to the Slender Man with some differences in place."**

"What are the differences?"

"**You'll find out later when you start your training," The voice said. "Anyways, the band is also a double-edged sword. If you ever get too angry or hungry or if say you became too injured in a fight or someone else's life was in danger that you cared about then there's a chance that you could go berserk."**

"Is there a way I can prevent it?" Isaac inquired.

"**It's probably going to happen at some point, but we'll deal with it when the time comes. Just make sure to stay calm and keep yourself fed and things should stay fine." The voice spoke. "Do you have any other questions?"**

"I do, but since you probably won't answer the more important ones then I just have a few." Isaac felt a little annoyed due to not getting all the answers. Though he supposed that being told everything now would just give him a headache and make him feel more lost than before. "My three questions are: (1) Why can't Slender just follow me here? From the stories, I know he'll stalk someone for years. (2) Why was I sent to the Sly Cooper universe and not somewhere else? (3) Who made breakfast?"

"**I'll answer one and two, but not three." The voice told him. "For the first question, that theory you came up with actually holds some water. You've never personally laid eyes on Slender, only in games or images online, so he can't track you. He's pretty much shooting in the dark."**

"And the second?"

"**There are many places that you could've been sent to, but there were certain requirements that a number of them didn't have." The voice spoke. "For example, you needed a place where you would have plenty of time to become stronger and a lot of them had crap going on that you would have been immediately dragged into and probably killed."**

"Is that all?"

"**No," Isaac could detect some mirth in his voice. "The choice in you coming here was for the most part random and you could've easily ended up somewhere else. When you were sucked into the box, it was meant to send you to an unspecified universe where you'd be able to survive. The box served as a guarantee of sorts that you wouldn't be followed as it makes whoever used it difficult to find and no one knows where you are."**

"Then how are you talking to me?" Isaac could feel a headache coming on.

"**Like with the band, that would take too long to explain, but what it comes down to is that I'm your teacher/guardian." The voice answered. "I was chosen to keep an eye on you while the others deal with the shit going on elsewhere."**

"Who are people I'll most likely meet later right?"

"**You got it." The voice confirmed.**

"I think that's enough for now. This is too much to take in." If Isaac hadn't just woken up in a bathtub, he'd probably be heading off to bed. Isaac soon resumed eating his meal and he finished off everything before putting all of the dishes in the sink.

Stepping into the living room, Isaac spotted a briefcase sitting on the coffee table. He walked over to it and throwing caution to the wind opened it to see its contents. Inside, Isaac found an I.D. with a picture of his wolf form on it and all of his new information. There were also stacks of cash that when counted equaled $100,000 dollars along with a few other documents.

"_I've never seen this much money in my life."_

Isaac was thankful for this because at that moment he realized he wouldn't be able to buy anything without it and none of his own money would work here. He took out his wallet and he slipped his new I.D. into it while taking his old one out and tucking it away into his pocket. Isaac also placed a few of the new bills into it and took the rest upstairs where he hid it all away in his closet.

Coming back downstairs, Isaac was planning to relax on the couch for a while when he heard the doorbell ring. Isaac sighed and walked over to the front door.

Upon opening it, Isaac saw a female arctic fox standing there whose fur was as white as snow. She had ice blue eyes and looked to be 6'2" in height. She was wearing a black tank top and had on a pair of denim shorts that were just short of her knees. On her feet, she had on a pair of black running shoes and to Isaac looked like she was about to go for a run.

Isaac gave his head a tiny shake as things were starting to catch up with him. "Sorry about that. I haven't completely woken up yet. Can I help you?"

She gave him a smile. "Hello. I'm Felicia Cloud and I came over to welcome you to the neighborhood."

Notes

**SCP-315: **It is a set of 95 8.5 GB DVD-format discs. There isn't a manufacturer's name on any of the discs and on each label there is the title "PoC1/1". Beneath this, each disc has a unique symbol or glyph and no two discs carry the same symbol. Each disc has 3 hours of video which means that SCP-315-1 has a lifespan of 285 hours or 11.8 days.

**SCP-315-1: **He is a Caucasian male that appears once one of the discs is put in a DVD player who appears to be around 40 years old. He is able to react to and converse with anyone watching the video if the disc used had been previously unwatched. He will respond to any questions put to him, appears to be able to see the environment outside the video screen and appears to enjoy discussions and debates with 'viewers'.

If the disc has already been watched, then it will simply repeat the footage that was seen the first time. On a watched disc, SCP-315-1 will not react to the viewers at all nor change from a previous viewing. This remains the case no matter who is watching it.

**The Path of Black Leaves: **It is a location in Slender Man folklore and has been suggested by some to be the domain of the Slender Man. It is described as a forested road surrounded by trees with black leaves. It has been thought of by some as an alternative to Slenderwalking.

**Proxy: **It is the term given by the DarkHarvest00 ARG to their Unknown Proxy. The theory behind the name is that Proxies are entities or people who are under the influence or control of the Slender Man and act based on its wants/needs-hence, Proxies serve as an in-between-a proxy- for Slender Man.

It is suspected that Proxies do the actual, physical work for Slender Man, such as creating and manipulating objects, destroying and leaving evidence, creating vides and responding on Twitter, and influencing victims as needed.

Please make sure to leave a review. If you notice any mistakes or ways in which I can improve then please let me know. Your reviews will allow me to get better at writing.


End file.
